gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
POTCO Character Dictionary
This is a character dictionary. You may add your pirate/EITC ( or whatever you are ) and a short biography of them. This is NOT in alphabetical order, it's in the order you put yourself down. Info *Publisher : Pirate Brand Publishing *Date Published : May 13th 1722 ( 2011 ) *By : Foulberto Smasho, ( add your name if you put your pirates down ) A This section needs content. B *Buck Tylan Williams ( June 5th 1693 - Present ) - Zeke's name before he changed it. See King Zeke Adem Williams. C ﻿'This section needs content.' D This section needs content. E Prince Edgar Wildrat ~Heir to the throne of England, a renown WWWMaker. F This section needs content. G This section needs content. H This section needs content. I This section needs content. 'J' *Jenovis Rassitor ( June 5th 1693 - Present ) - Zeke's codename for when he was a teenager. *Jonathan Wright ( June 19th 1702 - Present ) - Grew up on Grassy Isle with James Raidrage when they were kids until it was destroyed. Lived with James on Port Royal until Zeke found them. Zeke's assistant in his lab. *James Raidrage ( June 20th 1702 - Present ) - Grew up on Grassy Isle with Jonthan Wright when they were kids until it was destroyed. Lived with Jonathan on Port Royal until Zeke found them. He does lots of work in Williams' Blacksmithing. *Joshua Coalskull - A savvy Swashbuckling Captain! *John Breasly -- King of England (also known as George II) K *Keira Kinover -- High Priestess of The Holy City, and husband of Buck Tylan Williams (Zeke Adam Williams) L This section needs content 'M' *Matthew Darkskull ~ King of Germany and husband of Hannah Bluefeather *Matthew O'malley ~ Royal Advisor to the W.I.T.C. and a fine Pirate Comander *Matthew Blastshot~ King of Denmark, Head of the Royal British Navy, Governor of Port Tariff. Duke of York. Adivsor to King John Breasly II of England N This section needs content. O This section needs content. 'P' This section needs content.' 'Q This section needs content. 'R' ﻿This section needs content. 'S' *Simon Treasurehawk (1694 - Present) ~ War veteran and guildmaster of Marauder's Militia. *Sir Carlos Clemente ~ King of Spain, ex-wife of Grace Goldtimbers. 'T' ﻿This section needs content. 'U' ﻿This section needs content. 'V' ﻿This section needs content. 'W' ﻿This section needs content. 'X' ﻿This section needs content. 'Y' ﻿This section needs content. Z *Zeke (June 5th 1693 - Present) ~ Born on an uncharted island where his mother died shortly after he turned 5, Zeke has seen his fair share of deaths. His father died when he was 10, and he watched the whole thing helplessly. He lived on Tortuga for a year until Elizabeth Anne Black found him when he was 11. His adoptive father, Mark Stormwrecker, was killed when he was 21. He married Keira Kinover January 21st, 1722 (2011) and since then they have had two children, Melanie Ganae Williams and Mark Mar Williams. He currently is a doctor, King of The Holy City, a father, and a privateer for Garcia de Avaricia. He is the last of the legendary Zel Kai Van. He is very happy with his life. He has faced many perils, from hurricanes, to wars, and even walking straight into a tsunami! Category:Factual Pages